miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Little Miss Dangerous
This article is about the Miami Vice episode. For the song by Ted Nugent, see Little Miss Dangerous (Song). "Little Miss Dangerous" is the fifteenth episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on January 31, 1986. Summary Tubbs tries to help a hooker who is actually the crayon killer, who kills her johns, burns their clothes and leaves drawings behind. Plot Jackie McSeidan (Fiona) and her boyfriend Cat (Larry Joshua) work as S&M performers at Sex World, a club in Miami. But Jackie also has a dark secret, she is a prostitute who kills her johns in bizarre ways. After their latest performance, Jackie takes a sailor up on a $90 offer, during the action Jackie stabs the sailor to death, burns his clothes, and leaves behind a crayon-style drawing. Cat runs up to check on Jackie and almost runs over a bag lady (Julie Bovasso) and discovers what she's done, but says nothing. At OCB, Castillo calls all available Vice cops in to do a prostitution sweep in an effort to stop the "crayon killer", who he suspects is a prostitute killing her johns. Tubbs encounters Jackie during the sweep and after hearing about her job at Sex World he offers her a card with a number for assistance. Cat proposes marriage to Jackie but she refuses, saying she's not ready to marry and doesn't want to leave Miami. Crockett speaks to the bag lady and she saw a man enter the building just after Jackie & the sailor and that the man dropped a crayon drawing outside when he left with Jackie. Tubbs goes to the Anchor Hotel to find a john who leaves in a big hurry, and Jackie, who told Tubbs she tore up the number he left her because she's doing better on her own. Crockett takes the bag lady a beer for helping with the case and she spots Cat walking on the street, while Crockett heads over to find Cat, he assaults Tubbs for walking with Jackie and Tubbs arrests Cat, not just for the assault but for possibly being involved in the sailor's death. Cat accuses Tubbs of arresting him just to steal Jackie, but Crockett finds that Cat really loves Jackie and is trying to save her from the prostitute life. Trudy finds out Jackie is an orphan who has been in & out of foster homes until she ran away the previous year. They find there is a fingerprint match to Cat from the drawing, but the bag lady couldn't ID her from the lineup. Just as Crockett & Tubbs head into a meeting with Castillo, Jackie stops by OCB and (while Castillo observes it) Tubbs gives her the address to the Safe House--if she can get away from Cat. Castillo tells Crockett & Tubbs to watch Cat--and for Tubbs to "do his social work on the outside". The Vice cops visit Sex World to check out Cat & Jackie's act, but Jackie isn't on stage--she picks up another john for $100 and he is killed, his car is set on fire and another crayon drawing is left at the scene. Since Cat was strapped to a bed during this time, this eliminates him as a suspect. Tubbs (who is getting closer to Jackie) goes to the Safe House with a bag of fruit and Jackie tells Tubbs about her life as an orphan and in foster homes. Crockett & Tubbs are saddled with MO files to review, which keeps them up most of the night. Cat notices Jackie did not come home and begins scouring the city looking for her, then she returns and tells Cat she's leaving him for Tubbs, who has found some halfway houses to put Jackie into, but she sends him flowers so he heads over to the safe house. Cat calls Crockett to tell him he knows who the Crayon Killer is, and he has to meet Cat in an alley to get the info. Cat pulls a knife on Crockett when he arrives and demands he tell him where Jackie is. A black and white unit shows up and Cat escapes. Meanwhile, Jackie has fallen for Tubbs, whose only intention is to help her (and tells her about his experiences in New York with girls like her), but Jackie (whose own life was lacking in love) has other plans...she drugged Tubbs' juice, takes the phone off the hook (so Crockett cannot call him), takes his guns, handcuffs him to the bed, and sets a fire with the crayon drawings. Crockett raids Cat's room and finds that Jackie is the Crayon Killer, and speeds to the Safe House with Cat in pursuit on his motorcycle, when he gets there the door is locked, but Cat busts down the door with his motorcycle, unfortunately, they are too late...Jackie, who cannot hurt Tubbs because she loves him, instead strips naked and uses Tubbs' gun to commit suicide despite his desperate screams not to. Notes * Fiona's character, Jackie, gives her birthday as June 21, 1967, making her 18 at the time of the show. Fiona's real age at the time of this episode is 24. * The Anchor Hotel sign where Jackie and Cat were staying had letters burned out to make it appear as "A Hor Htel" * Four of the next five episodes features a character committing suicide either at the beginning or the end (Jackie here, Frank Tepper in "Florence Italy", Judge Ferguson in "The Fix", and Jesus Moroto in "Payback"). * After briefly reappearing in the previous episode, Zito's beard is finally gone for good starting with this episode. This continuity error is probably because the studio changed the running order of the episodes when they broadcast them, and it happened several times during season 2. * Jan Hammer's background music during the scenes involving Jackie's killings is used again in the episode "Shadow In The Dark". Music *"Little Miss Dangerous " by Ted Nugent (during Jackie's & Cat's dance at Sex World & when Jackie is picked up by the John in the blue car) *"Here Comes My Girl" by Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers (Jackie & Cat talking in bed) *"Assault and Battery" by Howard Jones (Cat searching for Jackie) *"Order of Death" by Public Image Ltd. (End sequence with Jackie, Tubbs, Crockett & Cat) Quotes *"Actually, we're recruiting for the bowling league, looking for a few good men!" -- Zito *"They just get younger every year!" -- Tubbs to Crockett after encountering Jackie *"Pal of mine, we just get older every year!" -- Crockett in response to Tubbs *"You just go around killing johns while Jackie pays your rent on her back!" -- Tubbs to Cat *"If Cat can do this (kill the john) strapped to a stage, he's got one helluva career ahead of him!" -- Crockett Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes